


Romp, The

by sffan



Series: The Hotel [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon and Jayne have a sexcapade in a hotel room.





	Romp, The

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the TWoP challenge to take a (possibly mistranslated) Chinese phrase from an online Chinese dictionary found by skripka.
> 
> Assumption made: that the characters' ages are similar to the actors' ages Jayne=40, Simon=25 (I'm guessing with Sean)
> 
> Remember when my stories used to have a plot? Naaaah, me neither. This is porn, just plain porn.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 25, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon and Jayne had been heading towards this moment for months. They had been dancing around their mutual attraction ever since Simon and River had boarded Serenity. They were on a nice planet, safe and secure, having finished a very profitable job. The whole crew was taking advantage of the situation and staying at a nice hotel. Mal had made reservations in the restaurant and had let everyone order whatever they wanted, regardless of cost. Simon and Jayne had finally decided to act on their impulses and couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was agony - sitting, trying to make polite conversation with the rest of the crew, all the while fondling each other under the table. Eventually, Simon had had enough and got up from the table, motioning to Jayne to follow him. 

* * *

They kiss frantically in the hallway of the hotel. Simon's hands are twisted tightly in Jayne's shirt as he backs them towards the door to their room. Jayne fumbles for the door handle and finally gets the door open. They enter and Jayne kicks the door shut. They begin shedding clothes as fast as they can - buttons fly off of Simon's shirt as Jayne rips it open and pushes it off of his shoulders. Jayne's hand brushes against Simon's cock as he fumbles at the fastenings of the doctor's pants. Simon moans and leans into the pressure and starts unbuttoning Jayne's pants. Simon quickly has his long, tapered fingers around Jayne and he strokes gently, teasing a groan out of the mercenary. Jayne gets Simon's pants open and grips his cock in his large, callused hand. 

"Oh, yes, Jayne. That feels so good," Simon purrs in Jayne's ear. Needing to take the edge off their desire, Jayne takes both of their dicks in one hand and begins to jerk them off slowly. He takes his time, building the friction until they're both gasping for air. 

"Yes, Jayne. Fuck, yes. Make me come. Oh God. Jaaayne," Simon moans quietly. 

_Knew it_ Jayne thinks to himself, _the doc's a talker._ He increases the tempo. They both come within moments of each other, Jayne with a grunt, and Simon with a sharp gasp. When Jayne brings his hand up to lick it clean, Simon intercepts it and begins sucking on his fingers. Jayne joins him and their tongues meet on his palm. Soon they're kissing again - long, deep kisses that allow them to taste each other in each other's mouths. They kick the rest of their clothes off and begin to run their hands all over each other. Jayne turns Simon around and begins to kiss his neck and back, while he runs his hands all over Simon's chest and stomach. He teases Simon's nipples into sharp points with light touches and then pulls and pinches at them until the smaller man is writhing in his embrace. Simon's body is intoxicating to Jayne - his skin is so soft, almost as smooth as a woman's, but beneath it lies long lean muscle - like silk on steel. 

Simon leans back against Jayne and begins to rub his ass on Jayne's cock. Jayne can hardly believe it, knowing it's too soon, but he's beginning to harden again. 

"Fuck me Jayne. I want you to fuck me," Simon demands in a husky voice. Still rubbing his body against Jayne, Simon twists at the waist and pulls Jayne's head down and begins to suck on his bottom lip. Jayne moans, wraps his hand in Simon's hair, and slides his tongue into the doctor's mouth. He maps the contours of Simon's mouth with his tongue and then breaks the kiss. 

Jayne looks around quickly, and realizes there's a problem. "No lube," he says. 

"Then I guess you're just going to have to make me come again and use that," Simon says and draws Jayne's hand down to his fully erect penis. Jayne jerks him off hard and fast, catching as much of the come in his hand as he can. He coats himself with it and quickly prepares Simon. Jayne slides himself in with some effort, the come not providing much lubrication and he begins to pump slowly. Jayne's cock is huge and it fills Simon so completely, going deeper than anyone ever has before. His whole body is on fire and he shudders with desire. He wants more, needs more. 

"Fuck me hard, Jayne," Simon orders rocking his hips back into Jayne's strokes. Jayne grips Simon's hips and pulls almost all the way out and then slams back in. He does this again and again and then starts to pull Simon's body back into each stroke. 

Simon's words come in short sharp gasps as the force of Jayne's thrusts pushes the air out of his lungs. "Oh. Yes. Jayne. Just. Like. That. Ohhhh. Jayne. Harder." 

Jayne is amazed. Very few can take all of him without complaint, and no one has ever taken it so hard and fast and moaned with pleasure and asked for more. Simon's enthusiasm sends him over the edge and he tightens his grip on the doctor's hips, his fingers making divots in the skin. He begins to babble, "Yes, oh Simon, so good, fuck, yes. Take it, take it all, my beauty." 

Jayne is perhaps rougher than he should be, but he's past thinking as he begins to hammer into Simon. Moaning with pleasure, Simon arches back into each punishing thrust, his body absorbing the blows. Grunting and gasping for air, Jayne comes hard, spurting and spurting deep into Simon's body. Shaking and shuddering, Jayne wraps his arms tightly around Simon and kisses his shoulders and neck, working his way up his jaw to his lips. Jayne slides out of Simon and turns the smaller man in his arms. He cups Simon's head in his hands and looks at Simon's beautiful, passion-filled face. Jayne leans in and gives him a soft, gentle kiss. Simon wraps his arms around Jayne and deepens the kiss. They make their way to the bed, lips locked together and collapse onto it, nestling together. Exhausted, they quickly fall asleep. 

* * *

Simon lies beside Jayne and watches him sleep. The mercenary's face is relaxed and softened in slumber, with no sign of the near perpetual scowl. _So sweet, almost beautiful_ Simon thinks to himself, knowing Jayne would kill him outright if he ever told him that. Simon doesn't understand his attraction to Jayne. The mercenary is rude, crude, obnoxious, uneducated, unrefined, a man - pretty much the exact opposite of everything he thought he wanted in a lover. But Simon knows it's more than just attraction. Simon is attracted to Mal, but it's not the same as what he feels for Jayne. With Jayne, there's a hot fire burning beneath the attraction. Their recent round of lovemaking merely stoked the furnace of Simon's desire. Simon refuses to allow himself to over-intellectualize it. Plain and simple, he loves the way Jayne feels, tastes, and smells. Jayne's scent is so overwhelmingly, unmistakably masculine and sexy - a combination of tobacco, sweat, gunpowder, and steel. Now, mixed with the smell of sex, it is nearly unbearable. Simon has to touch him. 

Leaning forward, Simon licks a nipple into a sharp point. Jayne stirs in his sleep, but does not wake up. Sliding his tongue down Jayne's body and across his thigh, Simon stops at Jayne's balls. He inhales deeply and then begins to lick in long, wet strokes. 

"Mmrh?" Jayne mumbles and then gasps when Simon slides his tongue up his half-hard cock and then envelops it in his mouth. Looking up at Jayne, who is now wide-awake, Simon begins to tease with his lips and tongue until Jayne reaches his full length. Pulling back to the head, Simon runs his tongue along the slit, lapping at the pre-come beginning to form. He sucks gently, drawing more out. Jayne's hands twist in the sheets as his hips begin to buck. When Simon lets Jayne's cock slip out of his mouth, Jayne makes a noise of protest. Patting Jayne's cock, Simon straddles him, reaches out next to him and spins a tube around his fingers. 

"Look what I found when I went for a piss," he says, brandishing the tube of hand cream. "Not as good as lube, but it'll do in a pinch." He flips open the lid and squeezes a generous portion onto his fingers. Reaching back, he prepares himself slowly, just to see Jayne's eyes widen and the pupils dilate with desire. He then slicks up Jayne's cock and slides slowly onto it, a bit at a time. Simon's still very tender from earlier, but he wants this too much to care. They both gasp and moan as Simon settles down onto Jayne's hipbones. Jayne's fingers trace the dark purple bruises on his hips. 

"Oh, Simon," Jayne says gently, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was squeezin' so hard." 

"It's OK. I'll heal. But you'll have to find somewhere else to put your hands," Simon says with a smile, patting Jayne's hands and moving them down to his thighs. 

Simon wiggles his bottom around until he's comfortable, and then begins to roll his hips around like a belly dancer. Jayne groans with the movements and tries not to pump his hips upward, deeper into Simon. Simon gasps each time Jayne's cock brushes his prostate, sending a white-hot shock flowing through his body. When Jayne reaches for his dripping cock, Simon slaps hard at the grasping hand. 

"No touching. I have other plans for that," Simon says with a devilish look in his eye. 

Jayne growls and wraps his hand in Simon's dark, thick hair. He pulls Simon's head down a bit and then leans upward to meet Simon halfway for a sloppy wet kiss. As the kiss deepens and grows fiercer, Simon speeds up his undulations until Jayne is gasping into his mouth. Simon knows that rocking up and down would be too painful, so instead, he starts to contract his muscles around Jayne, milking the cock pushed deep inside him. Jayne lies back and makes sharp grunts with every contraction. Their breath speeds up and they pant and groan as Simon slowly brings Jayne towards orgasm. 

"Oh, God, Simon. So close," Jayne moans, his body tensing under Simon. 

"Yes Jayne, come for me," Simon says in a low voice and with one last hard contraction, he makes Jayne come. Leaning forward until Jayne pops out of him with a soft wet sound, Simon leans forward and nibbles his way across Jayne's beard to his ear as the mercenary tries to catch his breath. 

"Flip over," he whispers huskily and moves off to one side to let Jayne move. Trembling with aftershocks and anticipation, Jayne flips over. 

"On your knees," Simon says, sliding his hands up and down Jayne's back. When he's on his knees, Simon spreads his cheeks. Steadying himself, waiting for Simon's fingers to penetrate him, Jayne yelps when he feels Simon's hot, wet tongue lick him from balls to back and then down again, stopping at his tight pucker. 

"Oh, God, Simon, wha..." His words dissolve into a long, slow moan as all capacity for rational thought is lost when Simon begins to lick the opening to his body. Jayne's arms begin to shake and he has to rest on his elbows. Jayne whimpers with pleasure and his whole body trembles when Simon starts to slide his tongue in and out of him. He raves incoherently, arching back into the sensation. Simon works a finger in beside his tongue and then pulls back his head as he adds a second and a third digit. He loosens Jayne thoroughly, revelling in the moans and groans he elicits as he scissors his fingers. Curving them upwards, he prods Jayne's prostate and is rewarded by a sharp yelp and a curse. He brushes the gland again. 

"Gorramit Simon! Are ya gonna fuck me or just tease me?" Jayne says desperately. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Simon says, pulling out his fingers, "I'm going to fuck you." With that said, Simon slicks himself up and presses the blunt head of his cock against Jayne's opening. Holding Jayne's hips steady so that the bigger man can't force himself back onto his cock he pushes forward as slowly as he can. Slapping Jayne on the ass and laughing low in his throat he says, "AND I'm going to tease you." It takes him several minutes just to get halfway in. 

"Oh fuck, Simon. Please, just fuck me already," Jayne whispers, frantic with need, his hips jerking back only to be held steady by the hands on his hips. .  
"The magic word," Simon says and slams himself home with a groan. He begins to pump at a steady pace, building the friction. Simon curves his body around Jayne's back and trails kisses down his spine. Hips freed from their confinement, Jayne starts to rock backward onto the cock in his ass. Simon runs his hands up and down Jayne's chest caressing and pinching his nipples, making Jayne moan and gasp. Feeling his balls begin to tighten as he nears orgasm, Simon slides his hands back down to Jayne's hips. 

"Ah, Jayne, my sweet Jayne. So tight, so hot, so fuckable," Simon moans as he speeds up and with a white flash that makes him see spots, he comes hard. 

Once again, the two men collapse onto the bed and wrap themselves around each other to sleep. 

* * *

Simon wakes Jayne three more times over the course of the night. 

* * *

Simon wakes and stretches languidly. Every inch of his body aches deliciously. His bottom throbs wonderfully from overuse, and Simon is quite certain that walking straight is not going to be possible. The porcelain whiteness of Simon's neck and chest is covered in love-bites and there are a few new bruises on his biceps that he hadn't noticed before. Jayne lies beside him, sprawled on his stomach, limp and boneless, snoring lightly. He has a few hickeys and bruises of his own. Simon is especially proud of the large red mark on Jayne's right buttock. Simon rolls onto his side and places a gentle kiss on Jayne's cheek and then prods Jayne's side with a finger, but the big man doesn't move. Simon's stomach growls loudly and he suddenly realizes that he's absolutely starving, so sits up on the edge of the bed and comms the front desk to order a big breakfast - if he's starving, Jayne could probably eat a horse. 

Swimming back to consciousness at the sound of Simon's voice, Jayne hears him order a large breakfast for two and then a long phrase that he's not certain about: 

"Chuangshang you shi1ti, qing huan yixia chuangdan." 

Pausing, Jayne translates it - * there's a corpse on the bed. Please change the sheets* - and then he reaches around Simon to turn off the comm. "Hey! I ain't dead yet. Thought I did pretty good keepin' up considerin' I'm 15 years older 'n' you, you insatiable minx." He grabs Simon around the waist and pulls him back down next to him. Looming over him, Jayne asks, "How long till the food gets here?" 

"About half an hour," Simon says looking up into Jayne's face, a slight smile on his own as he feels Jayne's hardening cock press against his hip. 

"Then what say we give 'em a few more stains to worry about?" Jayne says and then doesn't give Simon a chance to answer as he captures his mouth in a deeply passionate kiss. 


End file.
